<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sky by PuddlemereUnited</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254062">Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlemereUnited/pseuds/PuddlemereUnited'>PuddlemereUnited</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Prompts Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Compliant, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlemereUnited/pseuds/PuddlemereUnited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Idiots missing each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Prompts Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a little short! Prompt of the day: Sky.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He laid on his back staring up at the sky, the rooftop of his building the perfect spot for some solitude, at this hour of the night. 3 A.M. He could hear the busy street beneath him, full of life. Positive noise traveled up, laughter, shouting and overall happiness. He had his own music playing, Ever Fallen In Love by Buzzcocks. The song fitted his mood perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since he had been back from filming, he couldn’t get Rosé out of his head, he missed him so much. There was a deep longing feeling for a hug of him, or even the gentlest touch would be enough, really. He had grown accustomed to having Rosé around. The banter, the wit and above the little bits of silliness, If he should admit to himself, also a slight want for a deeper relationship. He groaned to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, not this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Perhaps he was not just screwed, but royally screwed in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone buzzed; </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rosé: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Nali, I just thought of something, Come to New York to make a remix of our Disco choreo! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile spread across his face, that was actually a brilliant idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosé stood outside in the smokers area, with a smile on his face. It had been a totally crazy night out in the city already and he now rested one leg against the wall. Something was missing, even though he had a good night, a deep longing settled inside his body. He looked around the people surrounding him, Kandy was here, so were Olivia and Mik. Yet, it all felt massively incomplete to Rosé. “Need another?” Kandy held up her cocktail glass to him. He nodded in agreement and handed Kandy his empty glass. And Kandy took off on his refill mission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rosé, everything okay?” Olivia asked him, curiously. Again he nodded his head. “You sure?” Olivia pressed the matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, just a bit in a head space. Don’t worry ‘bout it.” He answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t need the probing questions of his friends right now. He needed to solve the problem. He knew exactly what missed from his perfect night. Denali wasn’t here and their group felt incomplete. Banning the continuous conversation between Mik and Olivia to the back of his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What would be a good excuse to ask Denali here, but not admit that I miss him straightaway? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pondered the question over in his head. An idea popped into his mind, taking his phone out of his pocket he quickly typed the message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reply came almost instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Denali: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Great idea! When? </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>